7nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Kingdom
The Eternal Kingdom is an ancient kingdom founded on the edge of the heat. Headed by the Pious Caliphate Zih'em, the eternal kingdom is a zion for followers of Sûn'zun. The capital city ,the Eternal City, is built around a great temple to the religions main deity Za'lik the merciful. Zih'em is the latest in a long line of great and alimighty pious Caliphates. His dynasty ,the House of Parsia, has been the ruling family since the great acension. History Sûn'zunian mythology reveals the history of the Eternal City to be from the end of the First Great war. Pilgrims fled the chaos and disaster of the fall of the precursors into the great desert. After months in the hellish heat of the desert and long after the water and food supplies had dimisnished the pilgrims found a man sitting ontop of a sand dune. His beard was long and gray and his clothes were made from the finest silk. The pilgrims begged the man for water, since his apperance made him seem wealthy. The man rose and commanded the desert to produce the water of life. the earth shook and a great river rose and began to flow. Grass, and trees bearing fruit appeared along the rivers edge. The pilgrims through themselves on the ground and worshiped the man who controled the sand and desert. The man revealed himself to be Za'lik and the pilgrims made him there god king and built a great temple in reverance for the gifts he had bestowed upon them. ' ' The Great Acension Sûn'zunian mythology also talks about Zal'ik leaving the mortal relm. They refer to this event as The Great Acension. Seventeen years into his reign Zal'ik announced that he must return to the relm of the gods. His followers were devistated and insisted that they could not continue without his guidence. Zal'ik told his people that he would great a great family to serve and protect them. One that would rule with strength, piety, and would uphold his rightous law. This house was to be called the House of Parsia. On the day of his departure, his people gathered in the desert to watch him acsend to heaven. A blinding light flashed and Zal'ik was gone. In his place were 30 men and 30 women. One man was dressed in the robes of Zal'ik and proclaimed "I am Sadiq the Servant. Follow me and our Lord will be well pleased". The people of the eternal city bowed down and the Eternal Kingdom was born. Other than Sûn'zunian mythology, a reliable source of history cannot be found. But few outside the Eternal Kingdom accept this story, The Eternal Kingdom during the second great war '---------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Modern Day The Eternal Kingdom is ruled by Caliphate Zih'em the Holy. He lives in the Forbidden Palace, which is guarded by the Immortal guard. Citizens are contented to live a quite life of prayer and trade, until someone insults thier religion. Dont do that. Seriously. The Eternal Kingdom favors isolation to international politics so not much is known about the current structure.